Confiance & Trahison
by Suzy Malfoy
Summary: 5 ans sont passées depuis la guerre, Hermione est de retour en Angleterre après avoir fait des études en France. Draco est riche, prétentieux, orgueilleux, ce qui l'intéresse c'est faire la fête. Compétition, coopération, cohabitation, et confiance entre deux personnages qui se hait plus que tout. Vont-ils y arriver? L'enjeu : un héritage (Le prologue est un résumé) DM
1. Prologue

Disclamers : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la Grande Pretresse Jo Rowling.

**Blabla de l'auteur *c'est à dire moi* : **Bonjours à tout les fans de Harry Potter je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle fiction "Confiance & Trahison", cette fiction énormément pour moi, c'est pour ça que je compte sur vous cher lecteur pour avoir votre avis, je ne compte pas continuer, si je n'ai pas d'avis, c'est triste de dire ça, mais si personne me dit que c'est bien ou non comment je pourrai continuer à écrire? Bon je laisse place à se magnifique prologue en sachant que mon **voeux d'avoir des reviews ne sera jamais réaliser** _*Pauvre de moi -_-*_

* * *

***oOo Confiance & Trahison oOo***

**Prologue**

* * *

''- Drago à partir demain tu commencera à travailler dans l'entreprise numéro 1''

''- Depuis quand un Malfoy doit il travailler ?''

''-Tu dois apprendre à gérer l'entreprise''

''- Vous êtes parfaitement apte à le faire...''

* * *

''- Ça suffit ! J'ai été assez patiente avec toi Draco ''

* * *

''- Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?''

''- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?''

''- Draco lâche la, elle est notre invité...''

''- Quoi !Depuis quand une sang de bourbe peut être invité ?''

* * *

'' -Vous allez devoir coopérer si tu veux cette héritage Draco''

* * *

''-Pourquoi devrais je me rabaisser Granger à les saluer?''

''-Malfoy c'est ce qu'on appelle de la politesse tu ne connais pas?''

''-Tu crois que je suis stupide ?''

''-Parfois oui je me demande si tu ne l'es pas en effet''

''-Tu devrais arrêter de penser que tu es supérieur à moi Miss-je-sais-tout''

* * *

''- Mère je vous en conjure demander à grand mère de me mettre en bureau''

* * *

''- Tu es juste un petit arrogant, mais ce que tu comprend pas Malfoy c'est que sans ta grand mère tu n'es rien''

''- Arrête de faire la sainte ni touche Granger, je sais que tout ce qui t'intéresse dans cette histoire c'est que tu vis tranquillement sans payer ton logement et de quoi te nourrir''

''- Malfoy arrête de croire que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est l'argent''

''- Et toi arrête de me gâcher ma vie Granger''

* * *

''- Écris moi un projet de ton avenir Draco et à partir de ça je prendrai une décision''

* * *

''- Mère suis je obligé de le faire ?''

''- C'est la volonté de ta grand mère Draco tu n'a pas le choix''

''- Je n'ai jamais eus à travailler et maintenant je dois faire un projet d'avenir c'est ridicule''

''- Cette fois ci, je ne pourrai pas t'aider Draco''

* * *

''- Je t'ai trop gâté Draco, toute ma richesse sera donné à Hermione''

* * *

''- Pourquoi tu fais semblant Granger ? Pourquoi tu fais la fille gentil ? C'est pour prendre mon héritage ? ''

''- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore, quel héritage ?''

''- Sors de chez moi Granger !''

''- Jamais''

* * *

''- La seul chose que tu dois retenir c'est que je te fais confiance Hermione''

* * *

''- Pourquoi tu as fais ça, j'avais confiance en toi ?''

''- Tu le méritais Hermione''

''- Non personne mérite ce que tu m'a fais, tu étais mon amie''

''- Tu as toujours été seul à croire en notre amitié''

* * *

''- Hermione est convoqué au ministère mère''

* * *

''- Quoi ? Malgré ce qu'elle a fait vous continuer à lui faire confiance totalement ? Mais pourquoi ?

''- Je ne fais même pas confiance à cent pour cent confiance à moi même et vous pensez que je lui fais confiance à cent pour cent''

''- Alors pourquoi vous lui avez laissé cette héritage et moi alors je suis votre petit fils, notre sang prédomine''

''- Encore cette histoire de sang Draco ? Tu comprendra bien vite dans ce cas là''

* * *

''-La condition est que les ventes augmentent de 20% et l'héritage est à toi Hermione''

* * *

''-Depuis que tu es entrée chez moi, tu n'a fais que mettre ma vie sans dessus dessous Granger !''

'-Je ne compte pas refuser l'héritage pour toi''

''- Je te hais Granger !''

''- Ne t'en fais pas c'est réciproque''

* * *

''- Tu te base toujours sur le sang Draco''

* * *

''- Pourquoi tu me frappe Malfoy ?''

''- Je suis énervé contre toi Wesley''

''- Avoue que c'est à cause de Hermione''

''- Pourquoi ça serait à cause d'elle, Granger n'est pas le centre du monde''

* * *

''- Tout est faux, tout n'est que mensonge''

* * *

**Alors comment trouvée vous se prologue ? Je compte sur vos avis à toute et tous. Alors laissez moi une petite review, je vous en conjure *faite comme si c'étais mon cadeau*. Surtout que vous avez juste à écrire en dessous. Merci je compte sur vous **  
**Suzy Malfoy**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

_Disclamers : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

_Je vous poste la dernière version du chapitre un **corrigée **_par ma gentille bêta** Dame Angelique Malfoy **que je **remercie **encore une fois pour l'attention particulier qu'elle porte à mon histoire.

Le chapitre 2 est en cour de**correction **donc il sera bientôt en ligne

_*oOoOo* Chapitre 1 : Le commencement *oOoOo*_

_"Il faut __**commencer par le commencement **__et __**le commencement de tout est le courage**__."_ _Vladimir Jankélévitch._

Hermione regardait avec nostalgie de son siège le sol français. Elle fermait les yeux, elle ne fallait pas qu'elle repense au moment extraordinaire qu'elle avait passé pendant ses cinq ans en France, elle sentait pourtant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Après Poudlard Hermione avait décidé de partir en France, ses parents l'ayant oubliée elle n'avait rien qui la rattachait à l'Angleterre à part Harry et Ron.  
Elle avait rompus avec Ron lorsque celui-ci l'avait lancé un ultimatum. Il lui avait demandée de choisir entre lui et ses études. De son point de vue ils devaient rester ensemble lors de leurs études pour leur amitié et cela avait été encore plus renforcé leur amour.  
Cependant les études d'Auror ne l'intéressaient pas, elle avait eu sa "dose" durant la guerre et ne voulait pas continuer dans cette voix jusqu'à que ses jours se terminent. Elle était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de faire cogiter ses neurones et non pas juste agiter un bout de bâton. Bon certes le bout de bâton était puissant, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle n'utilise en aucun cas ses capacités intellectuelles.  
Elle avait donc fait rapidement son choix, et bien évidemment celui-ci se porta sur ses études. Quand à Harry, celui-ci était tellement préoccupé par Ginny qu'il ne faisait attention à personne d'autre. Il n'avait de yeux que pour elle, heureux de se retrouver saint et sauf dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Elle avait donc choisis de s'éloigner pendant une période. Elle devait l'avouer la période avait été longue, et elle l'aurait probablement prolongée si elle avait eu le choix...  
Hermione avait voyagé de nombreuse fois avec ses parents en France et savait se débrouiller. De plus elle adorait découvrir, elle n'avait pas eu peur d'être perdue, ou de ne pas connaître les habitudes françaises, ou d'avoir le mal du pays.  
Pendant ses cinq années d'étude, elle avait fait plein de rencontre des mauvaises bien sûr et surtout d'excellente rencontre, elle eut un sourire à cette pensée. Quand elle avait emménagé en France, elle avait dus louer un appartement en colocation.  
Le ministre de la magie finançait le logement ainsi que les études, mais elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter et elle ne voulait pas abuser en se louant un appartement trop cher. Elle avait été méfiante vis à vis la colocation surtout parce qu'elle vivrait avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait peur de ne pas s'entendre avec sa colocataire, et dans ce cas-là elle ne pourrait pas vivre ensemble, ou pire elle pourrait se faire tuer dans son sommeil.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, c'est à dire le pire n'était pas arrivé, bizarrement les meilleurs moments dans sa vie étaient arrivés durant ses cinq ans. Hermione eut un autre sourire de bonheur à cette conclusion.

~o~o~o _Flash back o~o~o~_

La fatigue dut au voyage même si la France était près fut instantané. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de prendre l'avion depuis les vacances de la cinquième année, et en fin de sixième année n'avait pas voyagé normalement. C'est donc épuisée que le premier soir elle décida de séjourner dans un petit hôtel.  
À peine ses valises posées dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha les oreillers. Elle passa une semaine complète à la recherche d'un petit appartement pas cher, au bout d'une septième jour elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de louer un appartement en collocation.  
Elle prit une semaine de plus à trouver l'appartement, elle était arrivée la première et elle savait que sa colocataire allait arriver dans les jours qui suivraient ou peut être qu'elle arriverait le jour même. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et n'était sérieusement pas pressé qu'elle arrive, elle craignait l'arrivée de celle-ci.  
Enfin de compte sa colocataire vint la semaine d'après, Hermione avait déjà aménagé quelques objets qu'elle avait acheté durant les soldes.  
Elle était sortie acheter ses fournitures scolaire pour commencer à réviser le programme de son école, lorsqu'elle rentra, elle trouva une femme quel déduit être sa colocataire dans le salon regardant par la fenêtre. La vue était impressionnante on pouvait voir le crépuscule du soleil, et c'était pour cela que Hermione avait choisi cet appartement.  
Sa colocataire était magnifique, elle avait de long cheveux clair, châtain lisse et de grands yeux miel d'une telle profondeur qu'on avait l'impression d'y nager. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline, gracile faisant la bise à Hermione comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années, une habitude française et elle le savait.

-'' Enchanté tu dois être ma colocataire, moi c'est Élena. **(1)**''

-'' Jane.''

Si elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de sa ville c'était aussi pour fuir la célébrité. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser son premier prénom mais le second. Ainsi elle ne lui mentait pas et ne trompait personne de cette manière. Elle aurait eu trop de remord à le faire d'ailleurs.  
Cette Élena lui semblait agréable à vivre, elle avait l'air dynamique, spontanée, et tout simplement heureuse.  
A ce moment-là elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle point elle avait eu raison.  
Lorsqu'elle reprit les cours se fut instantané, comme un coup de foudre. Certes c'était bizarre, mais elle avait tout de suite accrochée, sans le moindre effort. Sa colocataire avait un an de moins et étudiait à Beaubaton.  
Elle comprit alors pourquoi sa colocataire était si belle, elle était une vélane, peu à peu elle se rapprochait de sa colocataire, et la fin de la première année se termina sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.  
Pendant les vacances elle s'était trouvé un travail avec sa colocataire en tant que vendeuse dans une grande entreprise. C'est à partir de ce moment que l'amitié qui liait des deux jeunes filles devint très important.  
Un soir alors qu'elles rentraient chez elles dans le noir complet de la lune, rigolant sur l'un des vendeurs ridicules avec son accent anglais, sa démarche et son apparence, le lieu était calme, en fait un peu trop calme, mais elles rigolaient tellement qu'elles ne faisaient attention à rien.  
Elles étaient presque arrivées chez elles, il faisait bon en cette saison, soudainement un homme sortit de nul part et stupéfixa sans que Hermione n'est pu agir Élena. L'homme allait la stupéfixé à son tour mais ses anciennes habitudes étaient tenaces, et elle évita donc sans aucun mal le sort. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac et le stupéfixa à son tour, il fut étonné par l'agilité de la femme et ne put l'éviter, elle enleva ensuite le sort sur Élena qui la regardait d'un air étonné. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène vu qu'elle était juste figée et non pas inconsciente.

-'' Et bien dis donc c'est limite si je ne dois pas me demander si tu n'es pas un agent secret !''

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues, elle ne chercha même pas à démentir le propos de sa colocataire bien qu'elle n'était pas un agent secret elle sentait toujours une tension palpable dut à son secret. Elle connaissait la jeune femme et savait qu'elle n'allait pas la mettre sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle même était connue dans le monde sorcier en tant que modèle.  
Élena rigolait après sa déclaration, elle réalisa que c'était stupide et inimaginable. Pourtant elle s'arrêta soudainement quand elle remarqua que Hermione ne participait pas à sa blague. Elle s'arrêta muette, surprise, regardant Hermione ne sachant comment agir ni quoi penser.  
Hermione ferma les yeux repensant à la manière dont Ron qu'il lui avait dit de sortir de sa vie, le même schéma se reproduisait, dans ses yeux elle voyait bien l'inquiétude l'angoisse et la peur d'avoir été trahis. Hermione eut vraiment peur des conséquences de son omission, comme avec Ron il lui dirait de disparaître et ne plus revenir.  
Elles firent le reste du chemin en silence quand elles furent dans l'appartement, Élena sortit sa baguette la pointant sur Hermione ce qui toucha profondément la jeune fille, elle eut mal, extrêmement mal … Elle savait qu'Élena était méfiante, et que c'était normal mais voir qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance au point de la menacer de sa baguette l'étonna et la blessa encore plus.

-''Qui es-tu ? Que me-veux-tu ?''

Est-ce obligé d'avoir toujours une raison quelconque pour agir à l'encontre d'une personne? D'ailleurs si elle avait vraiment voulus s'en prendre à elle, Élena serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Celle-ci ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'elle se trouvait face à la plus grande sorcière et héroïne de son temps.  
Hermione ne pensait pas que les personnes avec des mauvaises attentions voulaient s'en prendre à une personne en particulier, ils sont juste près à tout pour ce qu'ils veulent. Comme pour Voldemort, il s'en prenait au sang-de-bourbe pensant qu'ils étaient une menace pour eux. Certes cela ne justifiait pas les actes.  
Bon dans certains cas ils voulaient atteindre une personne mais pour cela il fallait qu'ils aient eut un quelconque rapport, et qu'Élena ait fait quelque chose à l'encontre d'Hermione et que celle-ci ait eu envie de se venger. Cependant Hermione ne connaissait pas Élena avant d'avoir emménagé avec elle.

- ''Je suis Hermione Jean Granger, et ce que je veux c'est resté discrète …''

Hermione savait qu'elle devait dire la vérité et qu'elle n'avait aucun autre choix si elle faisait encore une omission cela pourrait mal tourner ce dont elle n'avait pas envi. Surtout que dire la vérité lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'envoler.  
Élena la regardait d'un air suspect, elle tourna sa baguette dans la main comme pour peser le pour et le contre des solutions qu'elle avait. Au bout d'un moment elle eut l'air de chuchoter quelque chose dont Hermione n'entendit pas. Elle craignit pendant un moment qu'Élena ne la croit pas, surtout lorsqu'elle vit une lumière blanche se dirigeait dans sa direction.  
Lorsqu'elle remarqua que le sort ne changea rien en elle, elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Élena avait un magazine en main, Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Peut-être est-ce un test ? Elle resta donc stable attendant que la jeune fille parle. Elle murmurait des mots qui lui paraissait incompréhensible elle posa le magazine et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.  
Hermione attendit cinq minutes pour être sûre qu'Élena n'allait pas revenir et lui lancer un sort. Le sort avait servis à attraper le magazine et elle ne risquait rien. Elle prit le journal qu'elle avait posé, et regarda la date ''Lundi 09 Juin 2007''. Elle se souvint parfaitement de cette date, c'était le jour où on leur avait donnée leurs récompenses. La première page était dédié à Ron, Harry et elle, lorsqu'elle se revit étincelante de vie et de joie elle eut un mal au cœur grandissant, et les larmes vinrent rapidement à ses yeux. Cela lui paraissait être si récent qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle s'endormit ainsi sur le canapé du salon...

Le lendemain matin ce fut Élena qui l'a réveillé et Hermione la regarda hésitante, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser... Élena soupira remarquant bien évidemment le comportement d'Hermione. Elle eut l'air triste quand elle croisa le regard brun d'Hermione

- '' Jean je veux dire Hermione je suis désolé pour ma réaction d'hier. J'ai été stupide de douter de toi, surtout que ton visage m'étais familier j'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de m'emporter en imaginant que tu veule me faire du mal alors que tu m'as protégée. Donc je suis sincèrement désolée.''

Hermione soupira de soulagement jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle dirait ça, elle avait imaginé le pire c'est-à-dire qu'elle arrêterait la collocation, cela impliquait trouver une autre colocataire qui ne sache pas qu'elle était une héroïne. Elle se sentit heureuse et chanceuse

-''Ne te désole pas, ta réaction est largement justifié. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Jean, et Élena je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue.''

Élena avait eu l'air gêné de son comportement et aux mots d'Hermione elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire emplis de reconnaissance, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait culpabilisé toute la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas totalement puisque elle n'avait rien fait, même si cela l'avait profondément blessé ce n'était pas de sa faute...

À partir de ce moment elle se racontait tout. Hermione lui avait parlé de la difficulté de la guerre, ses ambitions, Ron et de ses parents.  
Élena avait en fait de même, sa beauté et son statut faisait qu'elle était victime de harcèlement, elle avait été aussi victime d'un kidnapping. Depuis elle avait pris des cours d'auto-défense. Le problème avec les garçons c'est qu'elle ne leur faisait jamais confiance, puisqu'il y avait un risque qu'il veuille juste la manipuler. Ses parents étaient morts durant la guerre, elle était donc seule...  
Tout se passait à merveille, bien évidemment Hermione avait eu son diplôme avec mention, Élena avait entreprit des études de mannequinat, mode et avait déjà eu sa licence. Tout était donc parfait, jusqu'à Hermione reçut un appel

-'' Mlle Granger ? Êtes-vous bien la fille Jean Granger et Grégoire Granger ?

L'entente des prénoms de ses parents lui fit comme un coup en plein cœur, la tristesse de les avoirs perdus était si difficile... Elle affirma curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un appelait au sujet de ses parents. Elle eut un faible espoir qu'ils les aient trouvées et ils aient retrouvé la mémoire ce qui seraient vraiment géniale.

-'' Et bien, vos parents sont décédés...'''

Ce fut le coup fatal pour Hermione. Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle n'entendit même pas les condoléances de l'homme. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible, ses parents étaient en sécurité, ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils avaient une fille, comment pouvaient-ils être mort ? Personne ne savait comment était ses parents, elle avait pourtant pris tous les dispositifs pour les garder en vie. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue, elle devait aller vérifié que c'était bien ses parents. Le soir même elle avait fait acheté son billet direction Londres pour le lendemain, elle devait aller vérifier si c'était eux, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vérifié d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que ses parents étaient morts, pire encore qu'ils étaient morts sans aucun souvenir.  
C'était injuste elle avait encore plein d'ambition cela ne pouvait pas juste se finir ainsi. Ce n'était juste pas possible, elle embarqua dans l'avion. Les au-revoir avec Élena avaient été larmoyant, et pleine de promesse de lettre et de visite bien évidemment. Il n'y avait que deux heures de trajet après tout.

~o~o~o_ Fin du flash back o~o~o~_

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'aéroport de Londres ce fut un choc total. Elle avait tellement de souvenir dans cet aéroport avec ses parents qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle se cacha dans son écharpe et remonta sa capuche. C'était l'hiver, donc cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien, elle avançait dans la masse de Moldu qui ne savait pas qui elle était donc elle n'était pas arrêtée par un passager, elle était comme une inconnue. Cette impression lui plaisait énormément, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait d'être sous les feux des projecteurs.  
Elle alla à un hôtel, et chercha un studio comme elle avait fait en France. Ce fut plus rapide, en une semaine elle avait trouvé un logement, enfin installée, elle avait décidé d'appeler l'homme qui l'avait appelé en France, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain dans un bar Moldu.  
Hermione arriva bien évidemment en avance, elle commanda un jus d'orange bien frais, ainsi qu'un croissant, les pâtisseries françaises lui manquait déjà. L'homme arriva à l'heure, il était jeune il devait avoir dans les vingt-six ans, vingt-sept ans.  
Il dégageait un charme incroyable, ses yeux était d'un noir profond, ses cheveux châtains lui donnait un air mystérieux. Il portait un costard, et Hermione comprit qu'il devait être quelqu'un de très important. Il la remarqua et alla dans sa direction, il lui lança un sourire assez charmeur, même si Hermione ne décela pas de sous-entendus, son sourire était commutatif.

-'' Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ?''

Elle hochait la tête, il lui tendit sa main d'une manière très professionnel qui étonna Hermione, il devait être extrêmement expérimenté pour avoir ses habitudes. Il était poli, neutre et Hermione lui prit sa main, le regardant. Son visage lui été familier mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il avait peut-être sûrement une ressemblance avec une de ses connaissances.

-'' Lucas Carthew avocat dans les affaires familiaux'' (clin d'œil à **Christidys M**)

Hermione comprit alors le professionnalisme du jeune homme, en y réfléchissant c'était logique après tout pourquoi une personne qui ne la connaissait pas lui aurait annoncé que ses parents étaient décédés.

-'' Vos parents ont été retrouvés mort dans un incendie dans leur maison en Australie, nous ne savons ni comment, ni pourquoi un incendie c'est déclenché, nous avons des débris de certains de leurs objets personnels c'est tout ce que je peux vous montrer comme preuve. Nous avons leur testament, et bizarrement vous n'y êtes pas mentionné. Peut-être qu'il avait une autre version qui a brûlé avec eux, dans tous les cas vous pouvez faire appel pour avoir ce qui vous redevint légitimement...''

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, ce n'était que des chuchotements à ses oreilles, elle n'entendit pas que ses parents avaient décidé de faire dons de tout leur bien à une fondation. Ce qui d'ailleurs si elle avait été consciente ne l'étonna aucunement, ses parents l'avaient oubliée après tout.  
Pourtant Hermione ne pensait pas au fait que ses biens ne lui étaient pas attribués, mais surtout à la cause de leur mort.  
Étonnante, elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.  
Sa mère avait l'odorat si fin qu'elle aurait sentir l'odeur du gaz, il y avait sûrement une erreur quelque part. Elle ne vit pas l'avocat sortir des objets de son sac, jusqu'à qu'il l'appelle à plusieurs reprises.

-'' Mademoiselle Granger, je sais que c'est un choc, mais voici les objets dont je vous parlai regardez-les, et dites-moi si c'est bien les leurs.''

Hermione hochait la tête, se reprenant tant bien que mal, elle regarda les objets que l'avocat lui désignait, elle reconnut parmi celle-ci la montre qu'elle avait offert à son père, ainsi qu'un bracelet de sa mère que son père lui avait acheté lors de leur mariage, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Les autres objets étaient bien les leurs et elle sentit l'espérance qu'elle avait s'effondrer. Elle hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle affirmait que c'était bien les affaires personnels de ses parents. Le jeune homme la regardait d'un air triste et de condoléances.

-''Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.''

Elle ne broncha pas, et le suivit silencieusement, le jeune homme respectait se silence, comme un silence de désespoir et de tristesse. Ils pourraient ressembler à des amis, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas et c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Pourtant le jeune homme aussi professionnelle soit-il, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aider sa cliente, il n'aimait pas voir des personnes aussi triste, il comprenait cette douleur de perte...

Ils arrivèrent un endroit calme et paisible, Hermione regarda l'homme qui avait l'air déjà perdu dans ses pensées à regarder l'horizon. Elle regarda à son tour, c'était beau, paisible et la douleur qu'elle ressentait fut atténuée. Elle ferma les yeux respirant l'air frais, elle sentit ses organes se congeler mais elle aimait cette sensation. Le ruisseau qui coulait en dessous du pont ou ils se trouvaient, avait l'effet d'un calmant.

-'' Chaque jours dans ce monde des milliers de personnes meurt, chaque personne ont une femme, ou un mari, des enfants, des parents, qui sont tristes de leur sort. Les souvenirs qu'a gardés l'entourage de la personne sont si importants qu'ils restent encrés dans leurs cœurs. Pourtant cela n'enlève pas la douleur de les avoirs perdus...''

Hermione sursautait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'avocat prenne la parole surtout pour dire des paroles aussi sérieuses, personnelles, et rassurantes. Elle le regarda, il lui fit un sourire amicale, et elle comprit qu'il avait enlevé son masque professionnelle pour laisser l'ami, le confident, le camarade, laisser prendre sa place.

-'' Je veux bien rester avec vous pour que vous oubliez votre douleur, mais pendant ce temps, je suis Lucas, et on est ami. Cela vous convient-il ?

Elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi penser, elle ne savait ce qu'il le poussait à être si gentil avec elle, puis elle s'imagina qu'il était sûrement ainsi avec toute les personnes. Malgré cette conclusion elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa démarche attachante et généreuse. Elle lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et accepta.

La journée avec Lucas était passée à une telle vitesse qu'Hermione regretta de voir la lune apparaître. Elle avait passé une bonne journée, elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais il lui avait fait oublier toutes ses douleurs. Ils avaient plané dans les allées, parfois ils rentraient dans un magasin lui achetant des vêtements, ou des bijoux, et aussi de nombreux livres. Ils allèrent au cinéma regarder un film comique, ou elle n'avait fait que rigoler durant tout le film. Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne rigolerait plus pendant un long moment, et puis ils avaient visité un musée.  
A présent ils se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête dans un restaurant très chic. Hermione était conquise, jamais on ne lui avait donnée autant d'importance, et d'attention.  
Ils mangèrent se parlant comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et pour finir il la déposa chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir chez elle, cela signifierait être seul, et elle n'en avait pas envi, pas après une tel journée. Elle se promit mentalement que cette journée devait rester bonne jusqu'à la fin pour être parfaite.

-'' La journée fut merveilleuse, je ne sais comment vous remercier''.

Il sourit l'air satisfait, et heureux, même avec une journée ensemble même si il parlait normalement pour Hermione il restait un vrai mystère. Il n'avait parlé de lui à aucun moment, et cela la perturbait, vu que lui était au courant de la mort de ses parents, et le fait qu'elle vivait en France. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi il avait été aussi gentil, ni la raison de cette journée.  
Malheureusement elle n'en serait jamais plus sur lui, il avait passé la journée avec elle juste par compassion, et non pas pour une autre raison.

-'' Ce n'est rien, j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi, et c'est avec un plaisir que je recommencerai.''

Hermione fut choqué, elle qui pensait qu'il était indifférent à la journée qu'il avait passé vu qu'il était trop professionnel. Elle fut vraiment choquée de sa sincérité dans le fait qu'il veuille à nouveau passé une journée avec elle. Elle avait beau le regarder il avait l'air sincère, et Hermione hochait la tête heureuse qu'il le lui propose.  
Elle l'invita à rentrer pour boire un thé avant de partir, il accepta à son plus grand étonnement. Il regardait l'appartement avec une certaine curiosité et Hermione se félicita d'être très minutieuse et organisé. Elle prépara un thé, et alla s'asseoir en face de Lucas, elle discuta pendant un long moment jusqu'à vint le moment des au revoir.

-'' J'ai été vraiment heureux de te rencontrer Hermione, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer ton sourire, alors je me suis dit que je te le ferrai retrouver, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris ce ne m'est pas habituel, mais je n'ai aucun regret au contraire.''

Hermione se sentit heureuse. Pour la première fois de la soirée Lucas s'exprimait sur ce qu'il ressentait, et Hermione se sentit avantager. Il était tellement beau, charmeur et gentil qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était vraiment adorable pourtant et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Lucas seul, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. S'il n'avait pas agi Hermione aurait passé sa journée et sa nuit à déprimer, mais grâce à lui elle se sentit mieux et en forme

-'' Je te suis reconnaissante, ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui a été merveilleux, j'ai passé une excellente journée. Merci pour tout Lucas, ce fut un plaisir pour moi d'être à tes cotés.''

Il sourit, comprenant ce qu'Hermione voulait dire, il se leva à contre cœur, s'habillant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis à vis d'Hermione, il la connaissait depuis à peine une demi-journée, et pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

-'' Et bien on recommencera dès que tu en as envi, il suffit de m'appeler je suis disponible si c'est pour toi, je te souhaite une douce et merveilleuse nuit, fait de beau rêve et à bientôt.''

Hermione hochait la tête trop surprise de ce que Lucas venait de dire. Elle ne se faisait aucun espoir vis-à-vis de lui, mais entendre ça de la bouche d'un homme charmant la flatta. Elle ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit deux bisous sur les joues, c'était inhabituel à Londres, et pourtant il avait l'air à l'aise avec cette tradition française...  
Il lui lança un autre sourire, et il partit, Hermione le regarda disparaître, rentrer dans sa voiture démarrer et s'en aller. Elle ferma la porte soupirant de bonheur.  
Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, elle s'endormit directement sans faire aucun cauchemars qui perturberait son sommeil. Elle le savait parfaitement qu'ils la rattraperont beaucoup plus rapidement et beaucoup plus brutalement, le pire c'est qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire...

A suivre ...

**(1) J'ai juste repris le prénom, aucun rapport avec la série, c'est juste que j'aime bien le prénom**


	3. Chapter 2 : La condition

**Bonjours, Bonsoirs,  
**Je suis de** très bonne humeur** quand je** poste ce chapitre. **J'ai eus** énormément de Review** suite à mon** premier chapitre. **Soit** neuf Reviews.**

**Je m'excuse** de ce long moment** sans avoir posté,** après** plusieurs Review **j'ai maintenant** une correctrice,** donc le temps d'écrire et de me faire corriger fait que je suis** lente pour poster, **ensuite j'ai** énormément de devoir** et je n'ai pas** toujours le temps d'écrire, **mais je suis** encore une fois** **désolé.**

**Je remercie** évidement** ma gentille Dame Angelique Malfoy** qui a eut la gentillesse** de me corriger**

Beaucoup se sont** "plains"** de ne** pas voir Draco** alors, je vous présente_ **L**'unique et** L**e grand** D**raco** M**alfoy_ dans toute sa splendeur.

**Disclamers : Rien ne m'appartient... Si ce n'est que Lucas, Elena, Rosa et M. Levy**

Bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas ...

***oOo Chapitre 2 oOo***

_''Le __**divertissement**__ est le meilleur régime__** contre**__ le poids de __**l'existence**__...'' [Franck Dhumes]_

Draco commanda une autre boisson alcoolisé, il devait être à son dixième verres, l'habitude faisait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de son entourage. Sa bande d'ami si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça était à ses côtés comme d'habitude. Il était entouré de trois filles qui gloussaient à chaque mot, il était heureux ainsi, tel un roi tout ce qu'il voulait il l'avait.

Il eut sourire en coin sa vie était merveilleuse, après la guerre il avait été enlevé de toute responsabilité. Il avait entamé des études gestions des entreprises pour succéder à sa grand-mère paternelle. Son père étant mort pendant la guerre, la succession lui revenait donc automatiquement, il était le seul petit fils de sa grand-mère. Son sourire s'agrandit sa vie lui paraissait calme et apaisant comme un fleuve coulant dans son lit.

Sa grand-mère possédait une entreprise internationale de sucrerie et de chocolat. Bizarrement c'était un domaine où beaucoup de personne faisait leur achat cela permettait d'offrir des cadeaux, ou de faire plaisir aux enfants. Ils étaient évidemment les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Elle possédait aussi une sorte de cafétéria, qui permettait aux personnes venant acheter de se reposer tout en commandant un repas au choix.

Il donna l'argent au serveur, et se leva et tel un prince il fut suivit par ses serviteurs. Il venait de revenir en Angleterre suite à un week-end de luxe organisé par son ami Blaise Zabini son seul véritable ami avec Théodore Nott. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il organisait ce type de week-end. Ils avaient choisis la destination de Los Angeles, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Draco, il avait donc eut un merveilleux cadeau surprise donnée par ses amis.

Juste à la pensée de son cadeau c'est-à-dire tous les bienfaits de cette merveilleuse ville, qui était la ville d'amusement par excellence le rendit heureux et il eut l'envie de recommencer.

Il pourrait organiser la même sorte de soirée pour Théodore c'était bientôt son anniversaire, et ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour dire qu'il faudrait recommencer leur petit week-end. Peut-être que la prochaine fois ils resteraient deux semaines au lieu d'un petit week-end de deux jours.  
Il avait dépensé quasiment la totalité de son argent, il était temps qu'il passe à Gringott en y pensant. Il décida de dormir dans un luxueux hôtel, sa mère n'appréciait pas qu'il rentre sous effet de l'alcool.

* * *

-'' Non cela ne peut pas être possible veuillez vérifier une nouvelle fois !''

Draco Malfoy était en train de perdre son sang-froid légendaire, et c'était sûrement ce pauvre gobelin qui allait subir sa colère. Quoique il subissait déjà, le gobelin tremblait, il savait que les Malfoy était une famille très importante et si ce qu'il disait s'avérait être vrai il savait qu'il ne sortirait peut être jamais vivant.

Draco ne comprenait comment cela pouvait être possible, comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait plus un seul galion dans son compte. Il y a une semaine encore il était millionnaire, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le problème était qu'il ne comprenait pas où son argent avait pu disparaître.

Après une vérification le gobelin hocha la tête négativement comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus d'argent, il se mit dans une colère noire.

-'' Votre argent a été comme transféré Monsieur Malfoy''

Il fronça les sourcils étonné par les paroles du gobelin, en y réfléchissant c'était la seul solution possible. Son argent ne pouvait pas disparaître sans aucune raison, quelqu'un les avait probablement déplacés. Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui pouvait être cette personne qui avait osé déplacer son argent.

Quelque seconde plus tard il se trouvait à l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui lui avait dérobé son argent. Il salua sa mère qui était en pleine discutions avec la mère de Blaise, et se dirigea à l'étage.

Il marchait tellement vite, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il fuyait la peste, il se retrouva rapidement fasse à l'endroit tant convoité et ouvrit la porte sans même avoir pris la peine de toquer. La veille dame ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour l'accueillir ce qui le mit dans une colère encore plus importante.

Le fait qu'elle ne l'accueille pas lui mit encore plus le doute, c'était évidemment que cette vieille barge lui avait pris toute son argent. Les seuls personnes qui avait accès à son compte étant elle et sa mère et sa mère était incapable de lui retirer la moindre mornille il en avait vite déduis qu'elle était dans le coup.

-'' Puis-je savoir qui vous a permis de me retirer toute mon argent ?''

La vieille dame ne daigna ni lever les yeux vers lui, ni lui répondre, ce qui bien évidemment agaça au plus haut point Draco. Même si il avait beaucoup de respect et d'affection envers elle ceci n'était pas une raison pour l'ignorer. Parce que oui elle faisait comme si il n'était pas présent dans la pièce ce qui n'était pas possible puisqu'il était sur le point de tout casser.

On n'ignorait pas un Malfoy, peu importe la raison, peu importe la personne. Ce n'était absolument pas possible de concevoir que lui Draco Malfoy puisse être ignoré. Il s'approcha donc du bureau ou se trouvait la vieille dame et abattant ses poings dessus faisant déplacer quelque feuille qui était sur le bureau.

-'' Rendez-moi mon argent !''

La vielle déposa enfin les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main, elle enleva ses lunettes, et leva ses yeux gris vers ceux aussi gris de Draco. Celui-ci fut envahis de frison, lorsque celle-ci agissait de cette manière c'était forcément mauvais signe...

Si il y avait bien une autre personne que Draco craignait sans son père, c'était bien cette dame, Rose Malfoy, ou encore sa très cher grand-mère paternelle qui faisait partis des célébrités les plus riches. Rose Malfoy était grande pour une femme, ses cheveux blanc qui ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté qui lui arrivait à la poitrine laissant imaginer qu'elle était une femme convoité durant sa jeunesse. Les yeux d'un gris acier, elle avait le même sang-froid que ses progénitures, si ce n'était qu'elle était encore plus expérimentée.

Elle se leva, rendant ainsi Draco au silence, il craignait sa colère, sa grand-mère avait se coté à la fois sévère et pourtant elle était aussi quelqu'un d'une tendresse infinie. Draco recevait nombreux cadeau de celle-ci et les cadeaux de sa grand-mère étaient uniques.

-'' Draco ! Tu es de retour, je n'avais pas entendus ton arrivée, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ?''

Sa grand-mère lui fit la bise et le prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vus depuis deux ans, pire encore elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait même pas pris en compte le fait qu'il était entré sans toquer, or il le savait parfaitement Rose Malfoy détestait qu'on rentre dans son entre privée sans avoir toqué.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait pris l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs de sa grand-mère mais malheureusement quand elle simulait faisant comme si de rien n'était c'était les pires moments. Rose trouvait toujours une manière de se venger ou pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Malgré qu'elle ne fût pas née Malfoy, elle était aussi manipulatrice et machiavélique qu'une Malfoy, sûrement dus aux nombreuses années passées aux côtés de son grand-père.

-'' Sans vous vexez mais je ne suis pas venu pour profiter de nos retrouvailles, qu'avez-vous fait de mon argent ?''

Sa grand-mère avait beau faire semblant, lui n'avait pas le temps pour cela, il avait une affaire plus urgente. Il devait absolument savoir ou son précieux argent avait disparus, ce qui serait un réel danger pour son précieux avenir et sa réputation qu'il devait entretenir.

Bien évidemment il savait qu'il risquait d'offusquer sa grand-mère mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Si sa grand-mère avait décidé de jouer en lui prenant son argent, elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il ne participera pas.

Sa grand-mère s'éloigna de lui brusquement comme vexer par ses paroles, elle reprit un air sérieux ce qui fit regretter instantanément Draco, il aurait dut être plus délicat. Elle fronçait les sourcils, mécontente puis se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur les magnifiques jardins de la propriété.

Elle resta un moment, qui pour Draco fut très long, à regarder par la fenêtre ses mains derrière le dos, il sentait qu'il l'avait poussée à bout. Lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui, il ne se sentit pas rassurer. C'était justement tout le contraire il avait l'impression qu'elle avait mis du temps pour réagir pour mieux agir à présent...

-''Ton argent ? Depuis quand cet argent t'appartient, je suis la seule personne à gagner cet argent Draco. Comment oses-tu dire qu'il est tiens ?

Au moment où sa grand-mère prononça ses mots, il sut qu'il avait commis la pire catastrophe, (non il n'exagérait pas) possible sur cette planète. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle colère telle qu'il ne les avait jamais vus ainsi. Pourtant il avait fait des bêtises mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait qu'elle était aussi en colère.  
Il connaissait sa grand-mère sur les bouts des doigts mais pour la première fois en vingt-cinq ans il ne savait pas comment réagir, il était inquiet, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas finis.

- '' Voyons voir comment tu vas te débrouiller sans l'argent qui m'appartient officiellement. A moins que tu considères que je suis morte.''

Draco resta bouche bée, il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire pour arranger la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle le regardait d'un air sévère que même Rogue aurait eu peur, il voulut s'approcher d'elle, elle le stoppa net d'un geste.

-''Ma décision est prise, à partir de maintenant tu n'auras plus d'argent, tu le gagneras de toi même. ''

Draco déglutit, gagner son argent ? C'était une blague, il n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie, et sa grand-mère le privait de tout en lui demandant de travailler. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague.

-''La solution que j'ai à te proposer est un travail dans mon entreprise''

C'était donc ça le plan de sa grand-mère ? Il avait bien remarqué que ces derniers jours sa grand-mère lui posait beaucoup de question. La réponse qu'il lui avait donnée de manière insouciante l'avait laissé réfléchir et arriver à cette conclusion.

-''Et si je refuse ?''

Draco savait qu'en prononçant ses mots il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, il savait que depuis que sa grand-mère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle qu'il était trop tard. Sa grand-mère eut un sourire narquois typique de sa famille, il en avait entendu parler durant toute sa jeunesse...

La légende disait que le sourire narquois Anew la ligné de sa grand-mère était semblable au regard du basilique et vous pétrifiait. Le sentiment d'être immobile fut la première sensation chez Draco il avait l'impression que mille et un coup d'épée étaient enfoncées dans chaque partie de son corps.

La deuxième impression fut une froideur glaciale de sa tête jusqu'au le bout des orteils, il était vraiment paralysé physiquement

-''Crois-tu réellement que tu survivras dans le froid sans argent ? ''

Le dernier effet était le pire, les paroles prononcées étaient comme le sort de la mort, rapide et cruel. Draco étouffait, ses jambes se dérobaient, et puis après ce fut le trou noir complet.

* * *

Lorsque Draco émergea de son sommeille ses draps vert en soie le fit comprendre qu'il était chez lui. Il eut un sourire satisfait et heureux, il avait sûrement fait un horrible cauchemar. Dès qu'il serait debout il se promit d'aller embrassé sa grand-mère. Il soupira de soulagement, se tourna et décida qu'il devait profiter pleinement de sa nuit perturbée.

- ''Pense tu que je t'ai réveillé pour que tu te rendormes Draco ? Il est l'heure d'aller au travail.''

A ses mots Draco sursauta découvrant sa grand-mère au pied de son lit le regardant d'un air sévère qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son cœur battait la chamade, Draco n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir peur, mais depuis que son père était partit le seul être qui était encore capable de faire de l'effet sur celui-ci était sa grand-mère.

Lorsqu'il comprit les mots de sa grand-mère, il comprit que tout son cauchemar était en fait réel, pire encore il devait se lever dans les minutes qui viennent s'il ne voulait pas subir un sort de sa grand-mère. Il se leva donc d'un seul bond tel un soldat, il n'avait pas le choix il devait se lever.

Il se dirigea vers sa douche, lorsque l'eau coula sur son torse il soupira de soulagement et de contentement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin la possibilité de se détendre, il se rappela alors des dernières minutes encore conscient, et l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé.

-''C'est impossible''

Il ne pouvait pas croire une seul seconde que les paroles de sa grand-mère aient un tel effet sur lui, il s'était évanouit. Pour la première fois il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la peur, c'était phénoménale, cela méritait une place dans les grands livres d'histoire. Un Malfoy qui perd connaissance à cause de la peur.

-''Ahhhhhhhh !'' Cria-t-il, s'éloignant du jet d'eau.

L'eau était glaciale sans aucune raison apparente, il pensait que c'était temporaire et que dans quelque minute l'eau redeviendrait chaude.

-'' Ahhhhhhhh !'' Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois

Il se dégagea du jet d'eau glaciale qui se dirigeait vers sa direction, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se calmer. Draco sortit de sa luxueuse baignoire, l'eau cessa et il se retrouva face à sa grand-mère qui lui tendait une serviette.

-''Ta douche commençait à se faire longue, le surplus de consommation d'eau sera déduit de ton salaire.''

Il avait envie de répliquer de le laisser sous la douche et de prendre tout son salaire, mais il se rappela que cette argent était la seul monnaie qu'il avait. Il s'enveloppa dans la serviette et sa grand-mère le regarda se vêtir d'un œil sévère.

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser une seconde ?

Il se sentait presque gêné de s'habiller, il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas d'autre recours, et ce sentiment de non liberté était détestable. Pire encore il n'avait jamais pensé un jour que lui Draco Malfoy pouvait ressentir ça venant de sa grand-mère qui était celle qui l'avait le plus gâté.

Un proverbe disait que le plus difficile provenait des personnes dont on s'y attend le moins. En effet il n'arrivait juste pas à saisir ce que sa grand-mère était devenue. Peut-être son père avait décidé de prendre possession du corps de celle-ci ce qui pourrait expliquer le comportement. Sauf qu'il avait besoin pour cela d'évoquer un adepte de la magie noir.

-''Allons y nous sommes en retard !''

Sa grand-mère lança de la poudre vert, criant le nom de l'endroit, Draco eut le vertige et regretta de n'avoir pas fait plus vite pour manger plus lentement, il avait envie de vomir tout son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il sentit que ses jambes était stable et que l'environnement ne changeait plus il se sentit soulager d'être arrivé. Il avait perdu l'habitude de prendre ce moyen de transport.

-''Comment permettez-vous de me toucher ?''Cria-t-il au monsieur qui le regardait d'un air neutre comme si il n'avait pas parler.

Draco le dévisagea, il était plus petit que lui, il possédait quelques cheveux gris dans sa chevelure noire et avait des yeux perçant bleus. L'homme l'avait pris brutalement et l'avais sorti de force de la cheminé.

-''Parle sur un autre ton, M. Levy sera ton patron lorsque tu seras au travail''

Draco se retourna en direction de la cheminé d'où sa grand-mère sortait de manière naturelle comme si le voyage n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. C'était impressionnant de voir cette détermination chez sa grand-mère. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir connu ainsi.  
Il voulut rétorquer, mais le regard de sa grand-mère l'en dissuada, même si il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait donner des ordres à un Malfoy.

-'' Bonjours Madame, nous avons reçus la commande numéro 999. Elle est dans la réserve.''

Elle hocha tête, tout en se dirigeant vers la réserve. Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur le porte-manteau, elle regarda Draco la suivre d'un air dubitatif, elle indiqua à Draco d'en faire de même, elle avança dans la réserve porta la blouse ainsi que les gants conforme aux règles d'hygiène et de sécurité.

-''C'est Draco qui va s'occuper de sa première commande, tiens !''

Sa grand-mère lui tendit une vingtaine de pages, il ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt de ses feuilles. Il les dévisagea essayant de trouver un mot qui pourrait lui indiquait ce qu'il devait en faire. Il regarda ensuite sa grand-mère qui regardait la réserve.

-'' Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ce truc ?''

Sa grand-mère se tourna si brutalement que Draco crut qu'elle allait se dévisser la nuque. Elle le regarda d'un regard sévère comme si il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Il décida d'être moins bavard au cas où, ou sa grand-mère déciderai de l'attaquer.

-''Ce truc comme tu dis Draco, est un récapitulatif et il te permet de vérifier ainsi que de mettre en réserve la commande 999.''

Draco se demanda si sa grand-mère se moquait de lui ou si elle était sérieuse. Comment pouvait-il deviner que ces vingt feuilles allaient l'aider à tout organiser. Il ne comprenait même pas son fonctionnement. Est-ce que sa grand-mère voulait qu'il fasse un travail dont il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement ? Ou est-ce simplement un rêve ?

-'' Voici la palette tu as juste à vérifier que les références écrites à la cinquième colonne sont bien présente, et lorsque tu as vérifié que l'article est présent dans tes feuilles, tu suis le classement selon la première colonne qui indique le numéro de la catégorie, la deuxième colonne indique le numéro de l'allée, la troisième colonne qui indique l'emplacement dans l'allée selon ta gauche ou ta droite, et enfin la quatrième colonne indique quel est son numéro dans cette allée.''

Il voulut demander qu'est-ce qu'était une palette, mais décida de ne pas parler et continua à regarder sa feuille comme si celle-ci avait la réponse à ses questions. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger, et il détestait cette impression, il était habitué à ce qu'on fasse tout selon ses directives et non pas selon les directives d'une autre personne...

-'' Voici les articles que tu dois vérifier. Bien évidemment sur ce genre de produit la magie est interdit, elle risquerait de détérioré le matériel.''

Draco leva la tête si rapidement vers sa grand-mère qu'il sentit sa nuque craquée, sa grand-mère lui lança un regard de défi. Il savait que ce regard signifiait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à remettre en cause à nouveau les paroles de celle-ci. Il soupira abandonnant, ce qui était rare chez lui, mais il savait qu'il pouvait empirer la situation. Il regarda la dite commande, et eut envie de mourir.

Un cauchemar, oui il était en plein cauchemar.

La commande 999 était aussi haute que le plafond, et avait l'air de prendre énormément de place, il regarda à nouveau ses feuilles sous le choc, et regarda la dernière feuilles, les articles entant chiffré il comprit rapidement le nom de la commande. Au total il y avait 999 articles. Il comprit alors que sa grand-mère ne plaisantait pas, et qu'il risquait de passé au moins un mois sur cette commande.

* * *

Quand Draco posa le quarantième objet et remarqua que c'était l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, heureux il se dirigea vers la sortie de la réserve. Il enleva sa blouse et ses gants, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin.

-'' Draco tu tombes bien j'avais justement besoin d'un coup de main.''

La particularité de l'entreprise de sa grand-mère était que celle-ci était multifonction. Elle permettait d'acheter un cadeau mais permettait aux clients de se détendre. Aujourd'hui leur café était surchargé, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il se fit tirer vers les cuisines.

-'' Tiens la commande 21, et 22, leur plateau repas ainsi que leur commande sont sur la table il suffit juste de les ramener à eux.''

Après avoir travaillé pour ranger, ce que les autres faisaient toujours pour lui, il devait à présent servir. Ce n'était pas le rôle d'un humain de faire ça, pourquoi n'engageait il pas des elfes de maison. Pourtant il ne dit rien et lévita les deux plateaux, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la cuisine à la recherche des dites tables.

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche il les trouva enfin, il déposa donc les plateaux sans même un regard en direction des clients et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son ventre gargouillait, et il n'avait qu'une envie s'enfuir de cet endroit étouffant.

-'' Ou vas-tu Draco, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail.''

Il se fit tirer à nouveau par un autre travailleur vers les cuisines. Il lui donna cinq commandes, la 14, 55, 22, 37, et la 45. Il passa donc la demi-heure d'après à chercher chaque nombres, et posait les plateaux, mais à peine en posait-il un qu'un client voulait prendre une commande.

Ce fut vers quinze heures, c'est-à-dire trois heures après que les commandes se firent moins importante. Draco ne sentait ni ses jambes, ni aucun membres de son corps. Il était totalement épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'asseoir et de boire de l'eau.

-'' Tiens le menu commande quelque chose à manger et mange''

Lui qui pensait pouvoir sortir pour pouvoir décompresser, il c'était bien trompé, même pendant sa pause déjeuner il devait rester ici. Il soupira, prit le menu des mains de son patron et s'installa, il soupira d'aise, heureux d'être enfin assis. Il se servit de l'eau et but, sa gorge était si sec qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien but depuis des jours entiers.

-'' Alors cette première partie de la journée?''

Il leva la tête, remarquant que sa grand-mère était installée en face de lui, elle avait l'air totalement décontracté comme si elle n'avait rien fait depuis ce matin. Il regarda le menu, pour voir ce qu'il pourrait manger, sans qu'il puisse penser au travail.

-'' C'était long.''

Il n'en dit pas plus, il ne pensait pas qu'il devait le faire. Sa grand-mère savait parfaitement que le travail qu'elle lui avait attribué était long et fatiguant. Celle-ci planta sa fourchette dans son steak découpé auparavant par ses soins et le mit dans sa bouche.

-'' Aujourd'hui la journée était pourtant bien calme.''

Draco leva la tête de son menu la regarda, plaisantait-elle ou était-elle sérieuse ? Devait-il chaque jours subir se reflue de monde ? Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il commanda son plat qui arriva cinq minutes après et mangea en silence.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut chez lui, la première chose qu'il fut c'est s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Il ne sentait aucune partie de son corps épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fourni toute la journée. Sa mère le regarda étonné, jamais Draco Malfoy n'avait été aussi lâche dans son attitude.

-'' Draco tu as reçu une lettre.''

Il soupira, en pensant qu'il allait la lire plus tard, il était trop fatigué pour bouger un pouce. Sa grand-mère était déjà partie dans son bureau s'enfermer dans ses cahiers qui lui permettaient de trouver de nouvelles recettes.

-'' Et vieux tu étais ou on s'est inquiété, tu ne nous réponds pas depuis plus d'un jour.''

Draco leva la tête, pour voir son ami Blaise dont il avait reconnu la voix se diriger dans sa direction, il était suivit de près par Théodore. Chacun prit Draco d'une extrémité, comme il le ferait pour un malade. Blaise se tourna vers Narcissia

-'' On vous l'empreinte quelque heures Madame.''

Celle-ci hocha la tête, elle était habitué que les amis de son fils vienne après lui pour l'emmener dans des fêtes, ou dans leur week-ends à l'étranger.

-'' Ramener le avant demain matin ou vous risquerez de ne plus jamais le revoir.''

Ils ne comprirent pas la dernière partie de la phrase de la mère de Draco mais ils hochèrent la tête se dirigeant vers la cheminé.  
Contrairement aux habitudes ils partirent chez Blaise. Celui-ci avait bien compris que Draco était incapable de faire la fête, surtout qu'il devait comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Ils avaient donc besoin de parler au calme.

-'' Alors qu'est ce qui t'a rendu dans cette état ?''

Ils étaient installé dans la chambre de Blaise, celle-ci était bien évidemment décoré principalement de vert et d'argent. Les couvertures étaient en soie d'un vert émeraude qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les yeux de celui-ci. Ce qui était le plus remarquant dans la chambre de Blaise était ses posters pour sa passion du Quidditch ainsi que les femmes en bikini.

-'' C'est ma grand-mère, elle s'est mise en tête que je devais travailler''

Blaise et Théodore explosèrent de rire pensant que Draco leur faisait une blague, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il était sérieux, ils se turent et se regardèrent comme si il leur avait annoncé que quelqu'un était mort.

-'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver à ce point ? Elle a toujours été gentille avec toi.''

Draco soupira, Blaise avait parfaitement raison il ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa grand-mère. Ces derniers temps il ne faisait pas beaucoup de dépense et était rentré toujours sobre, alors qu'est ce qui avait fait que sa grand-mère avait agis de cette façon ?

-'' Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il lui es bien passé par la tête''

Les plats apparurent à ce moment, Draco mangea avec appétit toute cette après-midi l'avait vidé de toute ses forces. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des courbatures dans tout son corps, il était pressé de rentrer et de prendre un bon bain chaud.

-'' Alors elle t'a demandé de faire quoi ?'' Demanda alors Théodore

C'était bien la première qu'un des trois travaillait et bien évidemment ça les avais surpris. Il leur raconta l'horreur de ranger 999 articles sans l'aide de la magie, au final il avait bien travaillé, il avait quitté le travail à vingt heures trente il avait rangé cent dix-neuf articles. Il leur parla aussi cruellement des clients qui n'avait aucune crainte envers. Il passa sa soirée tranquillement avec ses amis et rentra lorsque la fatigue eut une emprise importante sur lui.

* * *

~~~Deux semaines plus tard~~~

Lorsque Draco se leva ce matin-là il se sentit libre et heureux. Il avait enfin fini de vérifier et de poser les 999 articles. Il avait pris moins de temps qu'il avait prévus, ces journées étaient plus longue aussi, il débutait à sept heures et finissait chaque jour à dix neuf heures même le Samedi et le Dimanche mais à présent il se sentit en phase avec lui-même.

Il se leva donc de bonne humeur pris sa douche rapidement, et descendit sa grand-mère eut l'air surprise de le voir déjà près alors que d'habitude c'était elle qui venait le réveiller. Il salua sa mère et sa grand-mère et s'installa pour manger son petit déjeuner.

-'' Draco tu as l'air d'être de bonne humeur...''

Il leva la tête vers sa mère hochant la tête continuant à siroter son thé, tout en mangeant son omelette avec du bacon. Sa grand-mère haussa un sourcil ce qui le rendit encore plus heureux, il avait réussi à étonner celle-ci ce qui était un exploit. Cette journée s'annonçait excellente pour lui dans le domaine professionnel.

-'' Hier j'ai finis de rangé le dernier article.''

Sa grand-mère eut un sourire qu'il ne sut interpréter quant à sa mère elle le félicita. Sa grand-mère se leva en indiquant qu'il était l'heure, ils furent accueillit par M Levy comme chaque jours depuis le commencement.

-'' La commande 3333 est arrivé Madame, elle attends dans la réserve''

Draco crut qu'il allait s'évanouir à l'entente du chiffre, lui qui avait pensé qu'il n'aurait plus aucune commande avant au moins un mois il c'était totalement trompé. Il aurait dû se douter ce matin au sourire de sa grand-mère que c'était loin d'être fini.

Il était en enfers, cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer...

Il avait fait un effort considérable pour travailler pendant deux semaines sans ne rien dire mais il sentait qu'à un moment ou un autre il allait exploser

-'' A propos Draco nous recevons une commande toute les deux semaines...''

Ce fut la phrase qui fit déborder le vase, il dévisagea sa grand-mère d'un tel regard que celle-ci avait l'air inquiète des conséquences de sa colère. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint de justesse il savait que si il parlait il le regrettera. Alors il prit la décision qui lui parut la plus simple et la plus logique.

-'' Ou vas-tu ? La journée viens de débuter Draco ?''

Il s'en alla sans se retourner, pour le moment c'était vraiment la solution la plus mature qu'il pouvait prendre, il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de se contrôler encore une fois sans tout casser. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur il transplana directement à l'endroit où étaient ses amis, l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

-'' Ta grand-mère ta donnée des vacances ou quoi ?'' Dit alors Blaise en le voyant.

Comme à leur habitude ils étaient bien présent, Draco soupira de soulagement il se sentit libre. Il ne pensa plus à sa grand-mère pour le moment et décida qu'il devait s'amuser.

-''Pour fêter ma démission je décide aujourd'hui de m'amuser !'' Dit-il en élevant sa voix

Des cris de joie retentirent à l'annonce, et des applaudissements retentirent, Draco eut un sourire en coin et regarda Blaise et Théodore il savait qu'il allait passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

* * *

-'' Et puis tu sais quoi, elle voulait que je range la commande 3333, t'imagine 3333 articles à rangé''

Draco, Théodore ainsi que Blaise étaient les trois seuls personnes qui étaient resté au bar, Draco avait tellement but qu'il n'était même pas conscient du fait que Théodore était endormis sur les genoux de Blaise et que ce dernier dans un état comateux était endormis sur le dos de Théodore. Si Draco avait été conscient il aurait sûrement décidé de prendre une photo.

-''J'ai toujours pensé que Rosa était tyrannique mais jamais j'aurais pensé qu'elle m'aurait fait subir ça à moi son petit-fils''

La dame qui tenait le bar leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste de désespoir. Blaise se releva d'un coup eut un sourire donna une frappe dans le dos de celui ci

-'' Mon Dragon, mon cher Dragon, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.''

Draco hocha la tête dans un air d'acceptation totale. Il n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer que celui-ci l'avait appelé Dragon et non pas Draco. Il ne remarqua non plus que Blaise lui remplit son n-énième verre qu'il but d'une traite.

-'' Un Malfoy qui travaille c'est n'importe quoi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un qui travail ?''

Théodore se leva difficilement dévisagea la pièce comme pour se rappeler ou il se trouvait, il prit un verre d'eau versa un peu sur son visage comme pour se réveiller. Il fut d'un coup plus lucide il regarda ses amis, il soupira las

-'' On ne devrait rentrer pour se reposer...''

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, Draco quand à lui se leva subitement vacillant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il regarda la salle comme si il était dans un auditoire

-'' Allons voir Rosita, il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas un elfe de maison''

Blaise hocha la tête en accord avec le plan de Draco, quand à Théodore il haussa les sourcils dans un air de mécontentement, mais sans qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Draco s'agrippa à lui et Blaise et transplana. Quand Théodore fut en état de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé il remarqua qu'il était dans le parc des Malfoy.

-'' Draco je ne crois pas que …''

Il n'eut le temps de parler que celui était déjà entrain de se diriger vers la maison. Théodore impuissant le vit sonner à sa porte il était déjà trop tard.

-'' Se soit une bonne idée...''

Il soupira désespérer cette situation allait devenir un vraie désastre. Il décida de rentrer à son tour pour empêcher le pire si bien sur Draco arrivait à faire pire malgré le fait qu'il rentre chez lui soûle. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé ça avait été une catastrophe alors il n'avait jamais pensé un jour que Draco essayerait à nouveau.

Il arriva au salon, Blaise à ses côtés Draco était debout essoufflé comme si il avait fini une longue tirade. Il regarda alors la personne avec qui il parlait, il comprit qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il remarqua que la grand-mère de Draco était en train de le regarder sévèrement.

-'' Donc tu oses venir dans ma demeure inconscient des paroles que tu prononces.''

Jamais il ne l'avais vus ainsi même la première fois ou Draco était rentré soûle sa grand-mère était aussi stricte, et sévère dans son regard. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à qu'elle point elle pouvait être menaçante. Elle soupira, le regardant d'un air de désespoir jamais il n'avait vus un tel désespoir s'abattre sur celle-ci.

-'' J'espère sincèrement que demain tu regretteras tes actes et tes paroles, en attendant il est temps de dormir.''

Elle eut un sourire en coin, donna un verre à Draco qui le but sans ménagement, il était tellement inconscient qu'il buvait tout ce qui était en sa possession. Théodore comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de sommeille quand celui-ci s'endormit. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre et le posa sur son lit elle rabattit, elle installa des lits pour ses amis. Une fois qu'ils furent tous endormit elle soupira de tristesse.

-'' Pourquoi tu me complique la tâche ? Ne peux-tu pas pour une fois obéir ?''

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Draco c'était bien amusé mais ce qui était sur c'est que demain sa journée serait embué de punition après ce qu'il venait de faire.

A partir de demain il vivrait un vrai enfer, et il regretterait ses actes et surtout ses paroles. Jamais au grand jamais il ne fallait énerver sa grand-mère...

To be continued

**N'oubliée** pas de me** donner votre avis, **il suffit juste** d'écrire** en bas dans le** rectangle et d'envoyer, **ça me rendra de** bonne humeur et j'écrirai aussi plus vite.**

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez de mon Draco? Et Rosa que pensez vous d'elle ?

Hermione et Draco ( oui les deux en même temps sont de retour dans le prochain chapitre )

**Ps : Je n'ai toujours pas eus de Review pour ce chapitre, après 3 jours. A ce demander si ça à plus, parce que presque de 300 personnes ont lu ce chapitre**

**Merci de votre attention que vous porter à mon histoire**


	4. Chapter 3: Note

**Note :**

Bonjours, Bonsoirs à toute mes lectrices, tout mes lecteurs, Non ceci **n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.**

Je** remercie** tout mes chers lecteurs, et lectrices de me **suivre.** J'aimerai faire part de plusieurs **remarque**

1) Je** remercie les 3 reviews** pour le chapitre 2, c'est bien gentille de me dire que les Reviews viendront après mais quand on a pas d'avis sur ce qu'on écrit c'est comme être dans le noir essayant de trouvé une porte à une pièce sans issue. Oui vous l'avez bien compris **c'est frustrant** et c'est frustrant pour vous aussi puisque je met du temps à poster. J'admet que **je ne suis pas motiver **pour écrire, j'ai mis plus de deux mois à poster le chapitre 2, quand au chapitre 3, je ne risque pas de le continuer pour le moment (explication un peu plus bas).

_Bilan_ : Je **remarque** que le nombre de Reviews **diminue**, ce que je ne trouve pas normal. En écrivant je vous partage une histoire qui me tient à cœur et qui j'espère qu'à vous aussi

2) J'ai décidé de mettre **mon histoire en pause, **j'entend déjà les non, mais pourquoi? Elle avait dis qu'elle n'abandonnerai pas, c'est bien le cas, **je ne laisse pas mon histoire.** C'est juste qu'à votre place j'en aura**i marre d'attendre une suite**. Je veux prendre un** peu d'avance sur mes chapitres**, surtout grâce au vacance scolaire, en espérant que j'écrirai plus que deux chapitre. **La semaine qui arrivent va être très chargé** au niveau travail, et la semaine avant les vacances je profiterai pour continuer le chapitre 3. Peut-être que je le finirai mais** je ne veux pas faire des promesses** que je ne peux pas tenir. Donc je postera à nouveau tout les chapitres en essayant d'avoir **une régularité de tout les deux semaines.** Encore une fois je ne peux pas dire une fois par semaine en sachant qu'**en juin j'ai des concours blanc, et que ça compte pour mon passage.** Donc je **m'excuse,** déjà d'avance du retard que je prendrai pour revenir avec des chapitres, **heureusement pour vous après les vacances de mai j'ai moins de Ds le samedi**, sisi je vous jure le samedi est un jour normal pour moi et le dimanche je fais mes devoirs.

_Bilan_: Je met mon **histoire en pause** pendant quelque temps, à cause de mon emploie du temps surchargé.

3) Je sais que je suis un casse-tête, mais je remercie ceux qui me suive toujours avec passion.

Je reviendrai bientôt, promis

S. Malfoy


End file.
